The Boy that Smelled of Gold
by Daydreamer821
Summary: Inspired by old school Fairy Tales a (Jaune x Pyrrha) Story about a boy wondering into a Dragons Den and her getting an interest with the young man. Would say more but it would spoil the story. - On Hiatus -


**Hello every one! This is a short story that I have been working on for a few days in my free time. I was inspired by the old school fairy tales my Grandmother used to read to me so this is a tribute to her. I will talk more below so for now I hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

 **The Boy that Smelled of Gold**

Once upon a time hidden deep below the forest, was a den filled with treasure as far as the eye could see. At the center laid a sleeping dragon, her bronze scales shined alongside the many riches that made her bed. None dared to even enter the woods as fear of her wrath outweighed the riches they might gain. Tales of adventures traveling the roads near her woods would tell of seeing the beast. Her demon like wings blocking the sun as if the devils hand was over their heads. How her flames would burn the very soul of her victims. And the unlucky few that became her meal swallowed whole by her giant mouth, still suffering in her belly.

Yet a boy stood at the edge of the forest, opening the gold locket around his neck he stared at the picture inside. Pushing his fear down, he made his way where braver men feared to go.

Sound asleep her breathing echoed from the walls of her cave. She did not know why but the gold and precious stones scattered around her den brought her peace. But over time she would develop a craving, the urge to find something new more valuable than the last. But the feeling that awoke her was new. A pricking sensation stung her body as if she was covered in thorns. Raising she looked over her body. Gold coins fell as her form emerged from the small hill that was her blanket. Yet the source of the annoyance was absent. Shifting her stiff body she began to crawl around her den to find what disturbed her rest. Passing the many treasures that littered the floor she soon found the cause.

At the back of her den a light could be seen. Rushing to the light she felt the wind brush her face through the opening as the sound of nature followed. The gold coins around the light shined as she approached. Looking she saw the outside world, she missed its beauty as she slept wondering what awaited her when she ventured out again. Her thoughts soon turned to rage as she saw a trail of footprints leading in than out, a pile of gold disturbed. She felt the invisible thorns wrap tighter around her body. Rage she had not felt before overcame her, she wanted to leave search the land for the one the defiled her den stealing her treasure. But she remained inside, she knew that no human could resist coming back to fill their pockets again. So she waited for the thief to return.

Laying close to the crack she was almost soothed back to sleep by the sounds of the outside, yet the pain and rage still plagued her robbing her of rest. Time passed the light faded to shadows then returned. Till a smell got her attention. The familiar smell of gold was on the wind that entered her den yet it smelled sweeter than any she had known. Footsteps soon followed breaking her trance. Quickly and quietly climbing to the top of her den she waited. Each step they took made the flame of her rage burn hotter. Her claws dug into the stone deeper as a shadow blocked the light.

Careful of the loose rocks around the opening Jaune slowly made his way into the cave. The day before he was exploring the woods to find rare herbs for his family until the ground beneath his feet broke. Awaking from the fall his surprise was great, all around him was treasure, more than he or anyone else had seen in their life. Tempted to grab all he could hold, he stopped. He knew this was not his and that he was stealing but this was the chance he was looking for. Only grabbing a few gold coins he left the cave and made his way back home.

Now he returned, still holding back his fear he pulled out his torch lighting it did little to push back the dark but he could at least see deeper into the cave.

To her surprise the light soon turned gold as a head came into view. The pain covering her body disappeared replaced with curiosity. The human looked young and thin, wearing cloth instead of metal to cover his body. He stood at the entrance then pulled out a stick before setting it alight. The golden headed boy soon made his way into the dark. Staying to the ceiling she followed after him curious to what he might do.

As the boy walked she did not know what to make of her guest. At times her temper would flare when he picked up her treasure looking at the stone for a moment before gently placing it back where he found it. This continued for a while till something caught his eye. In front of him was her prized possession. It was a necklace of gold crafted by a true master. Even with age the gold still shined as if freshly polished, decorated in the center was a large emerald surrounded by rubies and small diamonds. It was the first treasure she had, given to her by her mother before she left the nest.

Going deeper into the cave Jaune could not descried the wonder that his eyes saw. Hills of gold could be seen fading into the dark around him as jewels scattered around his feet. Picking a few up he had to wonder who placed such vast treasure here. He then stopped when he spotted something that put the others to shame. Placed on the only rock sticking from the ground was a gold necklace, it was a work of art to behold. He stared at it for a moment before approaching it.

Getting closer he soon found something more valuable. Reaching for it he felt a few small rocks fall from the ceiling but he did not mind. Grabbing the leather grip he pulled the blade from its resting place. Inspecting the blade it was slightly rusted but he did not care he smile wide as he began to swing it around.

The human was about to grab her treasure, the stone she hung from cracked in her grasp, she wondered which way would be more painful for the thief to die by. But to her shock he ignored the necklace. Instead grabbed an old rusted sword next to it. What more the look on his face was of pure joy as he swung the blade around clumsily. A smile formed on her lips as he continued to goof around making a show she had to hold back from laughing, till a miss step had him slip on a coins. Failing to suppress her laugh it echoed in the cave bringing the knight to his feet his face full of fear she deiced to meet him.

Raising to his feet Jaune looked around trying to find the source of the laugh. Holding the sword tighter he spun around franticly. Holding his breath he stared at the darkness waiting, dust fell from the ceiling getting his attention. Regrettably, he looking up to see a pair of emerald eyes staring down at him.

Faster than he could follow they descended to the ground which shook as the shadow landed. Staring he knew what stood facing him now, the dragon. Expecting fear to overcome him it did not. The tales he had heard were wrong. The stories said how the beast was larger than mountains, ugly, and horrifying. While the dragon made him look up it was smaller than most houses, slender and elegant. Majestic even. The emerald eyes he saw before had slits of black to make it pupils did not diminish their beauty. It scales were bronze shining along with the coins around then as the flame flickered.

Collecting his wits he held the sword pointing it at the dragon. The beast just chuckled as it shook in his hand. Following it eyes it tilted its head looking at the knight like a cat who had cornered a mouse.

In a flash its tail shot out of the dark knocking the sword from his hand, defenseless the beast then rushed him pinning him to the ground. Groaning from the hit and weight pressing him down Jaune felt a puff of warm air over him.

Appearing before the knight she did not know what to expect or do. The look he was giving her was not of fear but almost the same when he was looking at her necklace. But he had wondered into her den, ignored her prized and most valuable treasure for an iron sword. Which was now pointed at her shacking in his hand while the rest of him was stiff. She had to chuckle again at the attempt to threaten her but this close to him she started to smell that sweet scent again.

Moving her head slightly, getting his attention. She swatted the sword with her tail, in his shock she pounced on him carful to not crush him under her weight. Leaning close she started to sniff him. The sweet smell was all around him but strongest in his golden hair and his chest. Looking down he was barely cover in rags but a hint of gold caught her eye around her neck. "E-excuse me, Dragon."

Jaune spoke failing to stop his voice from shacking. But to his surprise the beast lifted its head back to look at him with shock, or what he thought looked like shock. Sure he would die, he still had to try.

"I-I know I stole from you and I'm sorry. But if you listen I can explain why." He asked hoping it could understand him.

.

.

.

.

"Very well, I will listen." She spoke back.

* * *

 **Alright started my second story. So I plan for this to be a short story with a few chapters, or for one big one. But I have not posted anything for a few days and I wanted to give something. And I was having a bit of trouble with my main Fic (which I hope you all check out) so I finished this chapter to work on something else for a bit. I will post CHapter 20 of Broken Fang in the next few days, besides writers block Im making it a bit longer and have a few questions being answered so its taking some time.**

 **So this will be updated every few weeks while Fang will continue to be weekly or how I try to make it weekly.**

 **But I want to thank you all for reading this story and I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to Comment, Review, or ask Question about it.**

 **Again thank you all and see you next time!**


End file.
